Free Falling
by Fischadler
Summary: Because when his eyes met with deeply azure ones, Atobe Keigo could feel the ground beneath him start to crumble. And even though there was no safety net, he was far from scared. So… this is free falling? [AtobexFuji]


Title: Free Falling  
Date: December 22, 2013  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Prince of Tennis characters.  
Because when his eyes met with deeply azure ones, Atobe Keigo could feel the ground beneath him start to crumble. And even though there was no safety net, he was far from scared. So… this is free falling?

Yea… So I'm kind of bored with writing Timing and A Glass Half Full. So to get my mind off of things: here's an extremely long one-shot! Let's welcome Atobe whose insight isn't all his eyes can do and let's meet a devilish Fuji.

WARNING: This is rated M. But like seriously… Not M for Mature, but M for May-corrupt-you. This is an affair story with a lot of eye-fucking, alcohol and stuff and stuff, so you were warned.

**Free Falling**

Atobe Keigo met Tezuka Kunimitsu in their first year at university, when they both signed up for the tennis club. When it became apparent that their skill was way above everyone else's, they developed a strong rivalry… until school and life became too busy. And from the list of all his extra-curriculars, tennis so happened to be the lowest priority. And with tennis removed from the picture and their rivalry displaced, Atobe Keigo realized that at some point in time Tezuka Kunimitsu became his friend.

They hung out. Tezuka was actually good company to have around… sure he was never much of a heavy speaker, but whenever he did speak he'd always make a lot of sense. Besides, he was a great listener. And unlike some of this other friends (Oshitari just to name one), Tezuka Kunimitsu wasn't annoying. He wasn't overly opinionated and he tended to mind his own business… still comparing him to Oshitari by the way. Tezuka was the trademark silent, but strong character… a very decent and upstanding fellow. And Atobe Keigo respected and appreciated that, which was the major reason why their friendship remained so strong post-graduation. And eventually, they gathered so many friends in common that it was impossible not to be close friends.

So it came as a major shock when over the phone, Inui Sadaharu mentioned something about Tezuka dating someone for a few months now. The same Tezuka Kunimitsu who remained partner-less from… well, actually from ever since he knew him… and probably before then too. And sure, he was more than happy that the bespectacled brunet was finally losing his virginity. But on the other hand, he couldn't help but be a little worried. Because although Tezuka is a great friend, a wonderfully reasonable guy and not bad-looking… he did tend to have a perpetual stick up his ass. He didn't even want to imagine what sort of person finally caught _the_ Tezuka Kunimitsu's attention…

… And the thought of a duplicate version of Tezuka Kunimitsu was frightening.

He emptied a glass of rum before slamming it on the bar counter, "… So what does he look like?"

Inui Sadaharu remained unblinkingly motionless, "A brunet."

… Very helpful.

"A brunet?" He repeated with a little sarcasm, "And let me guess… He has glasses. He's super organized and never lets his guard down… A mirror perhaps? Is Tezuka dating a mirror?"

"… No glasses." Inui muttered. The tall bespectacled man had a small contemplative look on his face before adding: "… He's pretty."

"Very descriptive." He rolled his eyes.

"Here's Tezuka now." Inui pointed out.

And like a deer in headlights Tezuka paused in step, returning their collective glances with a brief nod before walking over.

"How was work?" Inui asked their latest newcomer.

"Fine." Tezuka nodded once more, promptly putting the subject to rest with his infamous one-liners.

"Inui tells me you're off the market." Atobe blurted out.

Tezuka's brows furrowed together, "… You didn't know?"

"You never told me." He pointed out.

"Hn." Tezuka sounded, "… And Oshitari?"

It was his turn to frown, "What about him?"

"Oshitari met him a while ago." Tezuka shrugged, "They're pretty good friends now."

… He needed another drink.

Pointing his finger up, he flagged over the barkeep.

"Another shot and…" He glanced over, "… Inui. Why aren't you drinking?"

The bespectacled man sighed before downing his own drink.

"Make that two shots." He corrected before turning his attention to the russet haired brunet, "And what will you be having?"

"I have an early morning tomorrow." Tezuka replied.

"Three shots." He turned towards the barkeeper.

Tezuka arched a brow, "I have an early m-"

"I heard you the first time." He patted the brunet over the shoulder, "_I_ need two."

"Is Oishi coming?" Inui pulled out his cellphone to check for any messages.

"Something came up last minute." Tezuka shrugged.

"Medical school." The tall bespectacled man reasoned.

"So Inui tells me your little boyfriend is a brunet." He interrupted, "You're a brunet too… You like brunets?"

"I suppose." Tezuka shrugged once more.

… Where were those shots?

"So how about blondes?" He arched a brow, "Apparently, redheads are fun. Although, that redhead Oshitari's dating only seems to be giving him problems."

Tezuka didn't reply.

Ah! There they are! He downed his drink in a single gulp, "So you're hair racist now? It only has to be brunets?"

Tezuka blinked, "… What?"

"I'm drunk." He rolled his eyes, like it should have been obvious.

"I like him regardless of hair colour." Tezuka clarified.

"Then how come you never mentioned him before?" He wondered aloud, "Does he look weird? Maybe a third arm? … Maybe no arm?"

"You're drunk." Tezuka pointed out.

"… Déjà vu?" He muttered sarcastically.

"It just never came up in conversation." Tezuka shrugged.

"So very like you." He hummed.

"How about you?" Tezuka questioned, "How come you never mentioned breaking up with Ayumi?"

"Ouch! Reversal!" He nodded his head approvingly, "And who told you that one?"

Inui fidgeted in his seat.

"You're such a busybody." He patted the raven haired man on the back, "Whatever her face is and I only dated less than a month, if you consider what we did dating."

"You liked her." Tezuka pointed out.

"Until she opened her mouth." He corrected with a deafening laugh. (Keep in mind, he was getting pretty drunk by this point)

"Should we get a booth?" Inui suggested, "Oishi just texted me. It turns out he can make it after all and he's bringing Kikumaru-kun with him… as well as Fuji."

"Who?" He arched a brow, not recognizing the last name mentioned.

"Looks like you'll get a chance to meet Tezuka's boyfriend." Inui shrugged.

"Are we talking about Fuji Shusuke?"

Atobe winced. He could recognize that irritatingly contemptuous voice anywhere…

"Oshitari." Inui nodded, "Just finished work?"

"Yea." The navy haired man sighed as he attempted to flag down the barkeep, "I had to pull some overtime today because some idiot in the accounting department doesn't know how to copy and paste. But more importantly… what happened to my darling Shusuke?"

Tezuka's eye twitched.

"Let's get a booth." Inui navigated the group to a corner in the bar.

"So… Gakuto keeps texting me." Oshitari pulled out his cellphone placing it at the centre of the table, "Since yesterday, I told him that I'd be hanging out with you guys and not to worry. But it's like he doesn't trust me… see this? Read here: _Last time you went out with that pompous idiot, you didn't come home until 5am smelling like cheap prostitutes_."

"A hundred percent chance Mukahi-kun is implying this guy." Inui pointed at him.

And he couldn't help but smirk in reply, "I left the club at 3, alone. I didn't force this one here to spend the night in a cheap hotel with… I bet you can't even remember his name either."

"So what?" Oshitari retorted, "It was that _one_ time! … Okay… It wasn't that _one_ time, but I swear that _that_ was the last time! It's like he doesn't trust me anymore…"

"If I were dating you, I wouldn't trust you either." Inui remarked.

"And _I_ wouldn't trust you too." A bubbly voice caught their ears, and standing by their booth was Kikumaru Eiji also known as Oishi Syuichiro's boyfriend… and for a redhead he was slightly less annoying compared to Oshitari's own redhead.

"Not you too Eiji-chan!" Oshitari's blubbering was pathetic… and to think, he didn't even have a drink yet.

"Oh please! You never had a chance with me." The redhead stuck his tongue out while clinging onto his boyfriend's arm.

Oishi offered the group one of his friendly smiles, "It's been a while. How is everyone?"

They all collectively shrugged or murmured some kind of synonym of 'fine'.

"Fujiko's at the bar. I'm going to help him." Kikumaru notified before practically bouncing away. That guy always had so much energy… no wonder the saying 'redheads have more fun'. Heck, the only reason why Oshitari was still dating Mukahi was probably because of the wild sex. Although in his case, redheads weren't really his style… he scanned the bar, his eyes landing on a beautifully rounded ass and the brunet that was attached to it.

_That_ was more his type.

Now 'pretty' wasn't a word to describe this honey haired brunet… he was lovely, gorgeous, otherworldly beautiful. And to think… he was only staring at the back. But it would have been a crime not to notice those slender legs, that curvaceous rounded butt and willowy figure. And when the lovely brunet spun around with a small tray of drinks at hand, he couldn't help but instantly sober up. If the back side was a perfect 10, the front side was an impossible 20…

… and he was making his way over.

"Drinks on me." A sweet, melodious voice escaped those glistening kissable lips.

Then his eyes met with deeply azure ones that shone with the brilliance of sapphires, and Atobe Keigo could feel the ground beneath him start to crumble.

… And he was never this eager to fall.

So let's get this straight…

1. A beyond beautiful guy in a bar.

2. Buying the table drinks.

3. The loveliest set of the most unique pair of deeply azure eyes he has ever seen.

… This brunet was exactly his type.

"Shusuke! I missed you my lovely bunny." Oshitari's loud, obnoxious voice rung in his ears.

… Hold on a second.

"Yuushiko-tan!" The beautiful brunet had a playful expression of mock surprise covering his face, "I haven't seen you in forever!"

… Wait…

"Kunimitsu." Then a warm and breathtakingly stunning smile graced those exquisite little lips, as they met with the mentioned guy's own.

… Oh shit crappers…

"So Atobe, meet Fuji Shusuke." Inui Sadaharu announced and the smile covering that lovely brunet's face grew wider… as though mocking him. It was as if that petite brunet knew that seconds ago he was visualizing himself pressing that willowy body against the nearest wall, assaulting those flush pink lips, stripping off those thin layers of clothes, opening those slender legs and lifting him up, filling the void with his hips and then some.

… And it took all his willpower to painfully will his boner down.

Thankfully, it looks like no one noticed.

"It's nice to finally meet you Atobe-san." Tezuka's boyfriend offered a slight nod… that was right… the brunet belonged to Tezuka.

"It's nice to meet you too." He trailed his eyes from that deliciously slender neck, then along that soft yet defined jaw line, finally landing on those glossened kissable lips. And how badly he wanted to taste them… but he had to remind himself that this was probably the alcohol talking and that his good friend Tezuka definitely wouldn't be too pleased.

"I've heard a lot about you from Oshitari." And those beautiful lips curved into a wonderful smile.

And this was probably the first and only time he could find himself returning a smile after Oshitari's name was mentioned.

Speaking of which, he could feel the navy haired man give him a slight nudge before leaning over to discreetly whisper in his ear, "… You need to stop eye fucking Fuji. I know he's practically a sex-kitten and after I said that, I know you're visualizing him with ears and a tail mewling underneath you, but seriously… He's dating Tezuka. And Tezuka's our bro. And it's a rule: you can't go after another bro's sex toy."

And that was enough to kill the tightening in his pants.

… He could always count of Oshitari Yuushi.

"… Not a lot of good things mind you." The gorgeous honey haired brunet added with a playful wink.

Yep. He could always count of Oshitari.

He cleared his throat, "So how did you two meet?"

"Eiji?" Those beautiful sapphire-like eyes turned towards the redhead.

"Well, we all know how I'm dating Oishi." The redhead started.

"Shame!" Oshitari called out, "Eiji, you do know I'm available."

"No you're not." Inui corrected.

"So through Oishi I met Tezuka." The redhead continued while perfectly ignoring the navy haired man's advances, "And I thought to myself… this guy is perfect for my Shu-chan!"

"We're childhood friends." Fuji enlightened, sharing a tight hug with the redhead. And judging from the expression covering Oshitari's face, he knew for a fact that he wasn't the only one visualizing himself getting in the middle of that. Heck, he wouldn't mind a foursome with (insert shudder here) Oshitari if it meant a chance to touch every little inch of that brunet's body. Dammit! That wasn't right… He didn't care how many times it took, but he _needed _to remind himself that this decidedly sexy brunet was indeed dating his good friend Tezuka Kunimitsu and that he needed to stop having imaginary sex with him.

The redhead was still talking, "So I set them up on a blind date and-"

"-We've been together ever since." Fuji concluded, shining a brilliantly beautiful smile at his boyfriend.

"Sounds lovely." He remarked with as much courtesy as he could muster, given the fact that he was just imagining a four-way only mere moments ago.

Oshitari nudged him once more.

"Shut up." He shot his best glare at the navy haired man.

Oshitari's grin only widened.

"… Mindreading fucker." He added.

* * *

Atobe Keigo debated whether or not a single black coffee was worth waiting in this ridiculously long line up. But then again, he needed his morning coffee to make it through at least until noon. And for some reason, this seemed to be the only café capable of making a suitable brew for his rather acquired tastes.

"Atobe-san?"

He could feel his chest (and pants) tighten, "Fuji… Fancy seeing you here."

"The pleasure's all mine." There was a playful tilt to those glossened lips.

And he could feel a smirk slowly creep its way onto his face, as his gaze lingered on those stunningly plump lips… And how badly he wanted to rub his thumb against them, bring them close to meet his own, nibble against them, pry them open and slip his tongue inside and have it do all the work. But instead, he settled with biting his own lower lip… because kissing Fuji Shusuke was definitely out of the question. Fuji Shusuke was dating one of his closest friends. Fuji Shusuke was definitely off limits… and his eyes wandered down that slender neck. And all the images of all the things he could do from caressing, to licking, to sucking, to biting down on that lovely flawless surface came to the forefront of his mind.

He needed to get his head out of the gutter.

And pulling his eyes off of the honey haired brunet proved almost physically painful. He needed to look anywhere other than Tezuka's boyfriend…

"This place always has the longest line-ups." Fuji hummed from next to him in a sweet voice that made his chest flutter.

… And he wondered how Fuji would sound underneath him. Steady breaths, soft mewling and wonderful cries of-

He crossed his arms over his chest.

This was getting out of hand.

"Can I take your order?" The barista asked a little too cheerfully.

"Coffee. Black." He directed before turning towards the willowy brunet, "What will you be having?"

"Oh um…" Fuji Shusuke blinked those beautiful sapphire-like eyes, "Green tea latte."

"Is that together?" The barista ringed the cash register.

"Yea. Keep the change." He shrugged handing over a paper bill.

"Thank you! Please wait at that counter for your order."

"You shouldn't have Atobe-san." Fuji protested with a decidedly charming flush covering those soft cheeks.

It was definitely a look that he wanted to see more of… Flush cheeks and breathless after spending a restless night together on some secluded island after a zombie outbreak left them as the last two survivors on the planet Earth, therefore totally okay to engage in sexual relations under such dire circumstances.

And those deeply profound azure coloured eyes blinked, "… Is there something on my face?"

He cleared his throat. He really did need to stop staring.

"So Inui tells me your birthday is coming up." Fuji tilted his head in an innocently endearing pose, "It's actually only three days before Mitsu's."

"That's right." He confirmed, "One year older."

"And one year wiser, I hope." The playful tilt to Fuji's lips was maddening.

"They're taking their time with our order." He _needed _to change the subject.

"I don't particularly mind." The pretty brunet was nibbling his lower lip; it was as though he was begging to get kissed.

And it took everything inside of him to not lean forward.

"I'm not in any rush." Fuji hummed, "And… It's nice getting to know Mitsu's friend."

That was right… He was Tezuka's friend.

A terrible friend, but a friend nonetheless.

"No work today?" He arched a brow, hoping he sounded normal.

The brunet shook his head, "I work at a pretty laidback design firm. They don't mind if I'm late. And yourself?"

"My own company… Rather my father's." He shrugged.

"I knew it!" A bright smile was covering Fuji's face, "You seemed like a rich boy."

"Excuse me?" He scoffed. Did those words just leave those pretty lips? Did Fuji Shusuke really have the audacity to say something like that?

"It's not a bad thing." Fuji corrected with that same wickedly mischievous smile, "… It just means you have it easy."

He couldn't help but glare at the brunet.

"… Again," Fuji took a hold of his hands, "It's not a bad thing. It just means that there's a high possibility you could be self-centered and a narcissist."

… Was this seriously happening right now?

"… A little spoiled." Fuji added after a short pause, "Although… I wouldn't mind spoiling you."

… Hold up.

Was there a repeat button?

"Black coffee and a green tea latte!" A cheerful voice cut through their conversation.

And smaller delicate hands released his own.

"Here." The honey haired brunet handed him his coffee, unblinking.

And he watched as the pretty blue eyed brunet took a careful sip of his green tea whatever, cautious not to burn his tongue. Yes… That was right… He must have misheard something. There was no way Fuji Shusuke (dating Tezuka Kunimitsu) could have said something like that…

"Want to try?" Sapphire-like eyes innocently blinked up at him, offering the small paper cup that was cradled in his hands.

… There was definitely no way.

And if there was… two could play at this game.

He took a swig of the offered drink before sending the lovely brunet his most wicked smirk, "Isn't this an indirect kiss?"

And he watched as Fuji Shusuke took back his drink, darting a skilful tongue over the small opening of his latte's cup lid. That seemingly practised tongue, playfully lapping the exact place he drank from before taking a small sip.

… He wasn't imagining things.

"We should get to work." The honey haired brunet suggested with a deceivingly angelic smile.

And he couldn't stop his smirk from widening.

And in the span of 5 minutes, Fuji Shusuke went from being Tezuka's ridiculously sexy boyfriend that he wanted to mindlessly fuck to Tezuka's ridiculously sexy boyfriend that he wanted to get to know before mindlessly fucking. Because there was more to this Fuji Shusuke that what met the eye… and underneath that angelic smile was someone far more interesting than he could have ever anticipated.

* * *

"Happy birthday!" Oshitari Yuushi threw his arms up in the air, as he stepped onto the large yacht. And trailing close behind him was his (annoying) redheaded boyfriend Mukahi Gakuto who was showering him with his best glare.

"Happy birthday dickhead." The redhead practically spat.

"Oshitari, control this one." He arched a brow, although used to the redhead's petty jabs.

"Here's the thing best buddy," Oshitari draped an arm around his shoulder, "In a few minutes we'll be in the middle of Tokyo Bay, far away from land. I'm trapped here on your party boat with no way to escape except for one of those lifeboats… but here's the thing. I'm not wearing my rowing attire, so I really don't want to jump into one of those things. Instead, I think I'm going to be the perfect gentleman to my sweet, sweet Gakuto over here."

The redhead directed his glare to the navy haired man, "Sometimes I hate you."

"I love you too." Oshitari released him to fling his arms around his redheaded boyfriend.

"You haven't even started drinking yet." The redhead muttered in disgust, as they walked across the deck and disappeared into the hall.

"Happy birthday." A low voice caught his attention.

"Tezuka and…" His eyes narrowed, "Fuji-san."

"Happy birthday Atobe-san." The pretty brunet was just as polite, "I haven't seen you since we all went to that bar. I see you're doing well."

… Was there a reason the pretty brunet failed to mention their morning coffee run in?

Regardless, Fuji Shusuke was definitely dressed for the occasion… wearing a thin buttoned up blouse and tight dress pants that did nothing to hide those attractive curves. He really needed to stop staring, especially while in front of Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Here." Tezuka offered a decorated gift bag.

It was just the distraction he needed, "Thank you very much for the present. Enjoy yourselves."

"We will." Fuji Shusuke shot him a brilliant grin before dragging Tezuka in the same direction Oshitari and Mukahi disappeared to.

He sighed… this was going to be a long night.

"Atobe."

He spun around to find Inui Sadaharu.

"Happy birthday." Inui offered a hideously sparkly box.

"Inui… If I jump off this boat, just let me drown. Don't throw me a buoy." He implored.

"I wasn't going to." The bespectacled man brushed the topic aside before disappearing into the hall like everyone else.

Yep. Definitely a long night.

"I'm getting seasick." Kikumaru's distinct voice practically echoed throughout the main hall.

"Come here, I'll make you feel better." Oshitari immediately replied and was promptly smacked over the head by another redhead.

"The room is spinning." Kikumaru added.

"You're probably just tipsy." Fuji turned towards the redhead with concern covering his face.

"I need to puke." The redhead whined.

"I'll take you to the nearest bathroom." Oishi rapidly steadied the redhead.

"It's okay." Fuji pulled Kikumaru away, "Oishi-san I know how difficult it is for you to get time off from med school. So enjoy yourself. I'll take care of Eiji."

"… Are you sure?" There was a small frown covering Oishi's face.

Fuji smiled, "Don't worry about it!"

"Take Kikumaru to one of the rooms on the lower deck." Atobe suggested, "He can rest there."

"Sorry for the inconvenience." Oishi apologized.

He brushed away the short haired man's apology, "Don't mention it."

"Atobe-san?" Fuji questioned in a deceptively sweet voice, "I don't really know my way around here. Do you think you can lead me there?"

"Of course." He shrugged, taking a step forward before realizing that something was grabbing a hold of his arm.

It was Oshitari, who leaned forward the slightest into one of their discreetly secretive conversations, "… So remember what I said about the eye fucking thing the other day? You can't bring Tezuka's boyfriend into one of your private rooms, strip him down and draw naked pictures of him. There will be no Titanic sex for you."

"I know." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm just saying." Oshitari pulled away and shrugged.

And his eyes fell over the way Fuji Shusuke was supporting the redhead with one hand and was clutching onto his boyfriend's blazer with the other. Then those pretty sapphire-like eyes met with his own, "… Ready Atobe-san?"

He nodded, leading the brunet and his drunken friend away from the party… and away from Tezuka Kunimitsu.

And he waited outside the room, leaning against a steel support column with his arms crossed. And he debated if having an open bar on a rocking boat was the right decision, especially after hearing the rather disgusting gagging noises coming from behind that door.

"He completely passed out." Fuji announced, exiting the room and shutting the door quietly behind him.

"I hope you left him face down or on his side. The cleaners would hate me if I left them a corpse who choked to death on his own vomit." He advised, as they walked down the deck towards the bow of the ship.

Fuji chuckled once more, "That's my best friend you're talking about."

"Yet you're laughing." He pointed out.

"I'm just a happy person Atobe-san." Fuji turned towards him with a bright smile, his pleasantly hushed and melodious voice seemingly drifting off into the wind. "And why shouldn't I be? After all, today we're celebrating such a joyous occasion."

"Thank you." He inclined his head the slightest, directing the honey haired brunet back to the main hall.

"Hold on." Fuji protested, "I don't get a lot of chances to stand on a boat this size."

He slid his hands into the pockets of his pants, waiting for the brunet to make a point.

"Come on." The beautiful brunet took a hold of his arm, leading him to the very front of the ship.

"What's this?" He couldn't help the amused chuckle from escaping though his own lips.

"Titanic." Fuji explained, like it should have been obvious.

"There's a lot of Titanic talk tonight." He had to mention.

"Why shouldn't there be? We're on a boat." The wide smile across that dollish face was enough to tear down whatever meagre defence he had against the brunet. And despite how badly he didn't want to visualize _that_ Titanic scene, he just couldn't help it.

"Hold on." He placed his hands on either side of the brunet's hips, lifting him up against the railings of the ship. He reasoned that it was his birthday… he was allowed to do this one small thing to Tezuka's boyfriend. It was still innocent… he was only touching those wonderful hips. It's not like he was having sex with the honey haired brunet inside of a steaming car…

… Damn Oshitari for planting these thoughts in his head.

And he could hear Fuji's laughs, like fleeting twinkles from the sweetest ringing bell. Those willowy arms spread outwards, capturing the breeze in a lovely embrace. And he could feel his chest tighten… because he wanted this moment to last forever. Because for once, he didn't want to throw Fuji Shusuke into the nearest lifeboat and fuck him silly. He just wanted to appreciate the brunet's company and…

… realization hit him.

Fuck.

He was in love with his good friend Tezuka Kunimitsu's boyfriend.

"I've always wanted to try that." The brunet climbed down from the railings, an exhilarated beaming smile covering that pretty face and very blue eyes were staring up at him with pure mirth.

And he realized that his hands never left the brunet's sides.

… And Fuji made no gesture to remove them.

"Happy birthday Atobe." The expression covering Fuji's face softened and that smile became more heartfelt.

"You never gave me a present." He remembered, mentally slapping himself for saying something like that aloud and hoping more than anything that Fuji would push him away… hopefully off the boat and out of his misery.

"I kind of wrote my name under Mitsu's on the card." There was that playful grin once more, "I hope you don't mind."

He shook his head.

"But…" Delicate hands reached forward, those slender fingers weaving into his hair and lowering his head.

And their lips melted together.

"Happy birthday."

* * *

_307_.

He stood in front of the apartment door, heavily pounding the door with his closed fist while his other hand was occupied with a slightly heavy gift bag. Seconds later, the door opened revealing impassive bronze coloured eyes hidden behind oval rimmed glasses.

"Hey there friend." He pushed his way into Tezuka Kunimitsu's apartment.

"Didn't I give that to you?" Tezuka's brows were furrowed together.

He lifted the gift, "That you did. Very generous of you… a bottle of Macallan whiskey… How did you know?"

"You're a drunkard." The russet haired man pointed out.

"Thank you." He grinned.

"It wasn't a compliment."

"Get two glasses out and let's share this bad boy." He pulled the bottle from out of the gift bag, taking the liberty of lounging on Tezuka's lumpy couch.

He could hear Tezuka sigh from the kitchen, the sound of cupboards opening and closing.

"Cheers!" He announced, handing the bespectacled man a freshly filled shot of whiskey.

"Cheers." Tezuka repeated, as their glasses clinked together.

And he really did have to appreciate the way this brilliantly rich golden whiskey oh so smoothly travelled down his throat, warming the pit of his stomach and extending to every inch of his body. This was by far one of the best presents of this year's haul… only overshadowed by the makeshift gift he received while standing on the bow of his yacht.

"That was magical." He complimented, as he poured them another.

And even Tezuka (he hardly ever drank) had to nod approvingly.

He took another swig, taking pleasure in the almost creamily silken texture. And he wondered how drunk he'd have to be until blurting out:

_Hey Tezuka! I totally kissed your boyfriend last night!_

Or…

_So Tezuka, did you know that ever since meeting your boyfriend I've probably fucked him about a thousand times in a hundred different positions in my imagination?_

He really should stop drinking… Or maybe he should drink more.

Taking a good look at the russet haired man, he couldn't help but feel a bitter churning in his gut. Although, he had to admit that technically Fuji initiated that kiss… but then again, he was guilty of slipping his tongue into the wonderful caverns of that delicious mouth. And he remembered the time he first met the bespectacled man. The way they stood across the tennis court, so focused on the match that their surroundings faded into complete darkness… leaving only the thrill of a fast rally and the excitement of the challenge.

Tezuka Kunimitsu was his friend.

… Tezuka Kunimitsu was a good friend… a dear friend.

And he completely betrayed him.

"It's good." Tezuka downed another, the expression on his face as unchanging as it was from yesterday or the day before or from the day they first met.

And he wondered what was worse… the fact that he betrayed a good friend or the fact that he betrayed a good friend and was leaving him in the dark.

Dammit…

And as badly as he wanted to run his hands across Tezuka's boyfriend's body, nibbling beneath his earlobe and down that smooth neck, steadying those hips so he could fill him in a single repetitive motion, again and again and again and again and again… he _needed_ to put an end to this. He needed to avoid Fuji Shusuke like a plague.

"I know you don't like big parties but… I'm throwing you one at the mansion."

… He was a terrible friend.

And he wouldn't have minded if Tezuka punched the living daylights out of him (… so long as Tezuka avoided the face) and lynched him. But unfortunately for him, Tezuka Kunimitsu was completely in the dark.

* * *

"You're a total sleezeball." Oshitari was standing next to him, twirling a glass of bubbling champagne.

"You're ruining it." He pointed out.

"Ruining your plans to bind and rape my Shusuke or-"

"Your drink." He interrupted and shot the navy haired man a glare, "You're ruining the carbonation. Besides, you can't rape the willing."

Oshitari snorted, "Damn! I think I got champagne up my nose…"

"You deserve it." He replied venomously.

"Hold on. There's no way Shu's interested in you. Not when he's dating the dreamy, perfect birthday boy. Remember Tezuka had his own fan club back in university." Oshitari recalled.

"Whatever." He wasn't in the mood to deal with the navy haired man, "I'm not going to touch Fuji."

"Good. As for me, I'm making no promises with my cute little Eiji." The smirk covering Oshitari's face was positively downright immoral.

"He's dating Oishi." He rolled his eyes.

"Fuji's dating Tezuka." Oshitari retorted.

"Mukahi's right over there." He pointed out.

"… Touché!" Oshitari applauded, "By the way, for the host of the party you really shouldn't be sulking."

"I can't help it. It's a natural reaction whenever you're around." He wondered how long he'd have to choke Oshitari before the navy haired man would pass out.

"Fine." Oshitari laughed, "I really should chat up Gakuto. And a word of advice… keep away from Fuji. I know you've been holding out ever since you met him, so don't underestimate your urges."

"Thanks for the concern." He muttered, walking towards the birthday boy and the beautiful brunet standing by his side despite all of Oshitari's warnings just seconds ago.

"Happy birthday Tezuka." He nodded.

"Thank you." Tezuka Kunimitsu offered a rare smile and he instantly felt a wave of guilt course through his body.

Glancing over to Tezuka's side stood Fuji Shusuke, again dressed to impress and holding onto the bespectacled man's arm with an affectionate gentleness. But those sapphire-like eyes didn't meet his gaze. No… Instead they were focused entirely on the birthday boy with a soft tenderness that was so earnest, that he had to clench his fists to avoid lashing out.

"It's the least I could do." He replied, taking a step back and weaving his way through the crowd.

He needed a drink.

"Great party Atobe!" Shishidou (a friend from high school) gave him a thumb's up.

He needed a drink.

"Yo. Did you hear me?" Shishidou was following him, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fan-_fucking_-tastic." He spun around to glare at the brunet… speaking of brunets…

He _really_ needed a drink.

Dammit… there was only champagne here. And although he would have liked something stronger, he supposed beggars can't be choosers. He took a long sip of the bubbling drink, the sweetness of the champagne only tasting bitter on his tongue. And his eyes couldn't help but be drawn across the room to where the honey haired brunet stood with his boyfriend.

He needed to leave the room.

Downing the rest of his drink, he left the glass on top of one of the long tables before quietly making his exit.

He had no right to be jealous… After all, he wasn't the one dating Fuji.

And sure they shared that one kiss… that one breathtakingly amazing kiss. But it probably meant nothing to the petite brunet… it was probably just Fuji toying around with him because he could. Because he must have failed at concealing his overactive libido and his damn feelings. Because of that freaking Titanic scene! Who wouldn't be swept away in the moment after mimicking that super romantic scene from that damning wonderful movie?

"Atobe?" A soft voice caught his ears.

"Fuji, why aren't you with Tezuka?" He spun around, feeling a little exasperated now.

"I told him I needed to use the restroom." The honey haired brunet shrugged with a slight tilt to his head that made him appear all the more like a vision of absolute beauty.

"… Are you lost?" He really didn't want to be alone in a dark hallway with Fuji Shusuke of all people.

And those profound sapphire-like eyes peeked up at him from behind long, thick lashes.

"I could be." It was barely a whisper.

"I'm usually good at reading people, but you're probably the one exception." He leaned forward standing over the honey haired brunet, "… I can't tell whether you're genuinely an idiot or if you're just fucking with me. But here's the thing… I don't get fucked around with."

Profoundly blue eyes widened.

And he gripped that thin arm, dragging the willowy brunet down the hallway and navigating him through the many winding corridors of the mansion pushing him into a room and locking the door shut behind them. Shoving the brunet against the nearest wall, he assaulted those glossened lips… prying those lips open and shoving his tongue as far down as it could reach, swirling and tangling their tongues together and forgetting to breathe. And he lifted him up, forcefully grinding their hips together and the brunet moaned into his mouth.

It was exactly like each and every one of his fantasies… every time he imagined unbuttoning that shirt, revealing soft porcelain-like skin and stripping away every layer that covered that flawlessly smooth body. No… It was so much better than that. Actually running his hands against Fuji's bare body was so much more better than doing in his imagination. He carried the brunet over to the nearby bed, ungracefully dropping him onto the pile of yielding pillows before crawling on top of him. And he leaned down, planting soft kisses against that slender neck… and as he bit down, Fuji breathed in a sharp gasp.

"Please… please…" Fuji's hushed voice echoed into his ear, begging and pleading. And he realized that this wasn't one of his fantasies. This was actually happening and… What the fuck was he doing?

Pushing himself up, he looked down into those clouded sapphire-like eyes filled with same hunger and yearning. And he realized something else… Fuji wasn't asking for him to stop. No… It was the exact opposite. So he leaned down once more, leaving a trail of kisses and love bites. And he sat up once more, admiring the way those profound azure eyes were staring back at him with the same intensity. Then slender fingers reached forward unbuttoning his shirt before landing on his belt buckle, those fingers fumbling slightly as they pulled away his belt and tugged at his pants.

This was taking too long… He pushed against those supple legs, as they gave way and widened, wrapping around his waist in a tight hold. And he could feel Fuji's hands run up his back, working to finish the job as the brunet finally managed to pull off his shirt, their skin flushed together and melting. But it wasn't enough… this wasn't enough… He steadied those trembling hips and thrust into the honey haired brunet in a single graceless movement.

… and again… and again and again.

And he held onto the petite brunet, the faint smell of vanilla apples mixed with sweet tasting sweat assaulting his senses as Fuji Shusuke moaned and cried into his ear. And he could feel the brunet shudder in his arms, before he too breathed out a lungful of air he didn't know he was holding in.

He didn't need to be a genius to realize that he fucked up.

And Fuji Shusuke was the first to speak after a long silence filled only with the sounds of their heavy panting, "… This is a mistake."

"Don't blame this on me." He was defensive, "You're the one who kept flirting with me."

"You're the one who kept staring at me with those eyes… your goddamn eyes." The brunet looked about close to tears, "… It felt like you were stripping me naked with your look alone."

"Can you blame me? You're the one tongue-fucking cup lids and Titanic-ing all over the place." He argued.

"You eye-fucked me first!" Fuji accused, tears now spilling from those sapphire-like eyes.

… It was oddly arousing.

"You're doing it again." Fuji pointed out, "And… Oh god… you have a boner."

"It's your fault for having an unreasonably cute cry-face." He huffed.

"I have a boyfriend." The brunet cried, "… And it's his birthday today… And… I'm the worse…"

"I'm pretty bad myself." He shrugged, "Tezuka's my friend, making you the last person I should have fucked."

"I need to go back." Fuji announced, sitting up and collecting the loose articles of clothing scattered just about everywhere.

"You look like a mess." He pointed out, making no effort to move.

And Fuji gasped upon noticing the red markings and bites covering his body, his cries becoming more hysterical.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." … He wasn't at all sorry.

"I can't have Mitsu find out… I can't hurt him." Fuji breathed out in a failed attempt to calm himself down, "… I love him too much and… This was such a mistake… We shouldn't have… This really is all my fault… I should have known better… I'm such an idiot…"

He grabbed a hold of that slender wrist and pulled the honey haired brunet down into a deep kiss.

He needed to shut him up somehow…

"Stop it." The honey haired brunet breathed out, his voice weak and long eyelashes fluttering.

"Ever since I met you, it felt like I was free falling." He confessed in between kisses.

And Fuji Shusuke moaned into his mouth.

"… You can say that you suddenly felt sick and had to leave." He nibbled on that swollen bottom lip, sucking and tugging, "… And I can say that I needed to get into my hard liquor cabinet and simply passed out after one too many drinks… Everyone would believe that."

"Do you realize what you're saying?" That soft voice whispered into his ear, and he could feel those long piano player-like fingers thread through his hair.

"Do you understand what I'm implying?" He returned the question with one of his own.

And he could feel the lovely brunet nod his head into the crook of his neck, as they slowly rocked back and forth.

"Let's fall together."

**The End.**

Note: So… Yea… Thanks for reading. I didn't really edit this, so sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. Please tell me what you think. Um… I feel like I made it too vulgar… Hm… Well, if it's any good should I do a sequel or write another one-shot kind of like this? Let me know! :-D


End file.
